Team Switzerland?
by EternalStrawberry
Summary: What happens when Lucy Febray meets Edward and they automatically fall in love? But then she gets imprinted on by Jacob? Eh, I suck at summaries. You get the point. Rated M for language.
1. Chapter 1

I still remember the day we met. It was about 2 in the morning, and I couldn't sleep. Not that I was trying. Actually, it was the exact opposite. Of course, it was the middle of the summer and what 15 year old girl tries to sleep at that time? No, I was bored out of my mind, and decided to take a walk through the woods.

Everyone in my house was asleep, so I carefully opened my door, cringing slightly when the hinges squeaked. Although I knew no one would wake up. My family is full of heavy sleepers. I continued on outside, taking steps into the forest in my backyard.

There was something funny about being outside at this time. The summer atmosphere was all over. The stars were shining bright in the sky. The cool wind was blowing softly, making the trees rustle in the breeze. The darkness had an almost… scary essence. But it wasn't bad. It made adrenaline slowly pump through my veins.

As I walked deeper in, I started to get the feeling that I was being watched. I felt my heart start to change its beat, it went harder, but more steady. _Bu-dump, bu-dump, bu-dump. _Each pulse sending a little more adrenaline through me. I took a deep breath. _It's just because it's late at night, and you watched that scary movie last week. No one is watching you. You're going to be fine, and you know it. _I nodded my head and continued walking.

That's when I first saw her. Well… at the time I didn't know what it was. It just looked like a snow white shadow in the distance. But it was enough for me to gasp quietly, for my heart to beat faster, for the adrenaline to start pouring and rushing, for my blood to turn to ice. I didn't dare to move, or even to take a breath. I just stood there, wide-eyed, staring, hoping she didn't see me.

I saw her take a step forward, out of the trees. This was when I first realized you were a human… In that one movement, she became clear. The moonlight shined against her pale skin, making her glow. She was short, with black hair that only went as far as to where her face ended. All her features were very small. The corners of her soft pink lips were turned up just slightly, as if she was holding back a smile of pure excitement. But the one thing about her that stood out the most was her beauty. She was so beautiful that she looked more like a goddess or an angel than a human.

"Hello," She spoke in a voice that sounded like wind chimes. I let out my breath of air. "I'm Alice." Her smile broke out, making her shine even more. "And I know exactly who you are. In fact, I've been expecting you. This was perfect timing, you know. If you would've been this far in the woods last night, you probably wouldn't be alive right now." A soft sigh escaped her lips. "Edward won't be happy about that." She said, as she shook her head back and forth. "Oh yes, he's definitely going to want to talk to you about your safety."

What? What the hell was she talking about? Who was she? I wouldn't be alive? What would've happened to me? Who's Edward? I shook my head, trying to get my thoughts straight.

"Wait… what? I… am so confused. Alice, is it? Have we…" I pointed between us, "met before? How do you know who I am?"

"Oh, I'll explain later. That's not important right now."

I put my hands on face, shaking my head again, the brushed them back into my dark brown red hair. "Alice, can you please explain to me what's going on? Why have you been expecting me? What do you want with me?" I was so completely confused, it was frustrating. But there was also… a scared feeling mixed into that.

"Hm… I guess I should have thought this through a little more. If I come right out and tell you… well, that wouldn't be right… But I can't just take you, either. Oh no, I'd get in trouble for that." She was talking to herself now, rather than to me, and tapping her foot as she thought. "Hm, hm, hm… How do I go about this...?"

"I really think you should just tell me…" My curiosity was getting the better of me. Hopefully it wouldn't kill me, like it did that cat.

"Should I?" Her bright eyes looked up at me, as the sparkled as the full moon shone down on them. They were gold. Bright, bright gold. Like I'd never seen before. "See… I'm worried if I just say it, it wouldn't work right. It'd be wrong. But at this point, I think it's my only option." She gasped. But it wasn't a scared sound, or shocked. It was as if she was a little girl who just found out she could get a new puppy. "Alright. Edward will be mad at me for this, no doubt. He hates when I try to play matchmaker. But this time, I saw it. So, he'll thank me in the end." She smiled happily, and reached out for my hand. "Come with me."

"But… I-I… I'm not even supposed to be out right now… If my dad wakes up, he'll wonder where I am… And…" I knew it would sound stupid, but I said it anyway. "I'm not supposed to go with strangers…"

She laughed. It sounded… amazing. Like silver bells. "Don't worry. I'm not too strange." She winked. "And I'll know if your dad is looking for you. He'll never know."

Something about this girl was very weird. Very, very strange. But I trusted her… Because in the strange, there was also something that felt… right. Like I was meant to meet her here tonight. I held out my hand to hers, gasping as I touched it. She was so cold… As ice. And her skin… it was so smooth… like marble.

She smiled again at my reaction. "Like I said, don't worry. It will all make sense soon enough."

I just nodded my head and walked with her.


	2. Chapter 2

There was something wrong with Alice lately. I couldn't put my finger on what it was, of course, but she was constantly singing in French, so I knew something was up. Although, she seemed perfectly happy and excited. Usually when something's wrong, I can tell. For now, I decided to just shrug it off.

At around 2 o' clock in the morning I heard her sneak out of the house. We'd gone hunting yesterday, so she wouldn't be going out for that reason… I don't know why I was so concerned. I'm sure if it was something I needed to know, she'd tell me. Alice and I were fairly close.

But an hour later, that was gone. Our bond had disappeared. She walked into the door in that graceful dancing fashion she always did. She was holding the hand of a girl… She had red brown hair, soft pale skin though not as pale as our family's. The most interesting feature about her was her eyes… They were big, and bright. Their color was a blue gray with a splash of perfect gold in the middle. I honestly caught my breath looking into them.

Who knows how many times I'd been to high school, and in all my years there I'd seen countless amount of girls. Many were pretty, and I'd seen that, but they didn't hold a single ounce of interest for me. Even when Alice insisted she was "darling" and we would make a "fabulous couple." But this girl, who still remained nameless… there was something special about her. She caught me like no one else has.

Then there was something wrong too. It was her mind… There wasn't a sound from it. It couldn't have been me, I still heard Alice reciting the Spanish ABCs. No, there was something about her. It was as if she wasn't here at all… How strange. I'd have to look into that.

As Alice nudged her slightly and gently, urging her to take another step into the house, she obeyed. I was sitting on the main couch and the girl was now a couple steps away from me. Her scent suddenly hit me like a ton of bricks. Even now, after I'd hunted less than 24 hours ago, and hunted well, a few mountain lions, her scent made me want to jump on her at this second…

I stopped rigid and held my breath tight, my eyes closing. Who the hell was she? I let my breath out slowly, and took another in just as slow. One at a time. I could get used to it. Dammit, Alice, why would you bring her here? If this would have happened yesterday, I would have killed her!

"Alice…?" Esme spoke first, "Would you like to introduce us to our guest?"

"Oh, yes! This is Lucy. Lucy Febray." Lucy… She shot Alice a confused look.

Esme smiled warmly and held out her hand. Lucy took it, shaking it slightly and glanced quietly back at Alice. "I'm Esme Cullen." She spoke in her perfectly polite tone. "Welcome to our home."

Jasper nodded toward her. "Jasper Hale." He said, and I noticed his country accent hinted in the words.

"Yo!" Emmett boomed, jumping up from his spot on the opposite side of the couch. He was standing in front of her in one stride, and then he held out his fist to hers. "Emmett. Emmett Cullen." He smirked and she laughed- the sound was intoxicating, laced with a girly essence…- and she hit her fist to his.

Carlisle and Rosalie were currently out for a hunt… I wondered how they'd feel about our… guest, as Esme called her.

"And that…" Alice spoke as she pointed to me, "is Edward." Her bright smile broke through her face. She dropped Lucy's hand and skipped over to Jasper, whispering something in his ear too soft for me to hear. And he nodded as he left the room, Esme following him out.

Emmett crossed his legs and grinned. "Hell no, Al. You're not getting rid of me. I wanna see what's going on here."

"Rosalie will be home soon." Alice replied. Emmett looked back and forth before swearing and exiting the room too. "Now, I suppose you're both very curious as to why you're here? Well… Let me explain. Just promise to keep a cool head about this, alright?" Lucy and I nodded simultaneously, causing a mischievous smirk from Alice.

"Well, Jasper and I were on our hunt last week I saw an image of Lucy walking through the woods, so she must have made that decision awhile ago." She looked to the girl. "Am I right?"

"Uh… Yeah, I usually do that in the summer… I guess it becomes routine."

Alice nodded happily. "Exactly. So we saw it and she was walking through the woods while Edward was on his hunt… Let's just say, it didn't end well."

"Wait, wait." Lucky interrupted. "You saw me walking through the woods in what? Like a vision? And what do you mean hunt?" Confusion was written all over the poor girl's face. Why the hell did Alice bring her here!

"Yes, exactly like a vision. You're catching on quickly. Hunting… it's the way we eat, we'll leave it at that for now, okay? Anyhow… Edward, you must be wondering why all of this is happening." Alice declared as she looked toward me. "Lucy is a bit of a… danger magnet, let's say. This is the safest for her, Edward. This is her life. This is what's going to happen. This is what's best. Don't resist it. I've seen it. So many times. So many situations. You can trust me." Her voice turned into a soft whisper through her small speech.

I took in her words, easily following her train of thought. She saw Lucy and I together. No matter what happened, that much was clear. And this path is best to keep her safe. As much as I hated it, I needed to keep her safe. Which is ironic judging by how hard I'm trying not to drain her life right here and now.

"Do you trust me, Edward?" She asked.

"Do I have a choice?"

A smile broke across her face at that reassurance. "Are you going to explain the details to her? Or would you like me to?"

"Once again, do I have a choice?"

"Well… yes. But I really suggest you do it. It's better. She'll feel safer, I'm assuming." Alice spoke as she glanced to Lucy, whom was looking between us. I sighed and nodded toward Alice to leave, turning to face the girl.

I smiled politely at her, nodding once. "Hello Lucy. I'm sorry about all this. I had no idea what Alice was doing. You must be extremely confused."

"Uh, yeah. Kind of. How did Alice know where I was going to be the other night? And where to find me tonight?" God, I would kill to know what she was thinking right now.

I took a deep breath before trying to explain. "You've heard of people who are… physic, haven't you?"

"Physic? Like with the crystal balls? Or like Jean Gray, from X-Men?" X-Men… That made me smirk… She was dead on, though. Almost exactly like X-Men.

"You could say that. Except Alice is a bit different. Say that right now, I decide that I am going to go get a glass of water in a minute. Alice will see a vision of that. But in 30 seconds, if I change my mind, her vision will change."

"Oh… I guess… So, is that it then? That's what the fuss is about? That's really not much of a big deal."

"That's not even half of what's going on here, Lucy. Be patient." She nodded for me to continue. "Some other members of our family have abilities too. Do you remember Jasper?"

"I do."

"He can sense emotions." I paused to check her reaction. She was taking all of this oddly well. I'd have to ask her about it later.

"Hmm… That sounds interesting… How does it work?"

"You should ask him about it, I'm sure he'd be happy to explain. It's just how it sounds. If you're nervous, he feels it too. If you're upset, he can tell. Do you understand?"

She bit her lower lip gently as she nodded her head again. "Just Alice and Jasper have powers?"

"Not necessarily, no. I have a question for you first, though. At what point do you start not being okay with all of this? You've got to have a drawing line somewhere. What, exactly, is too weird for you?"

"I wish I knew."

"What about… reading minds? What's your reaction to something like that?" This seemed so much harder to explain. Maybe because I was the object in question.

"Who can read minds?" Her voice was mainly curiosity, but I thought there was a hint of urgency in there as well.

I couldn't let myself answer. I honestly didn't know what to say. I didn't know how I could say it without getting a usual response from her.

"It's you, isn't it? Oh my God, are you reading my mind right now? You know everything I'm thinking, don't you?"

"Uh, oh… Uhm, no. I'm not. I should be. But… I really don't know. I'm not getting anything from you. It's as if you're immune, if that's possible. I was thinking I should ask Carlisle about it later tonight."

"Carlisle?"

I sighed again and pinched the bridge of my nose instinctively as I realized how much there was to explain. There was no way we could get this done before morning.

"Do you have plans tomorrow?" I said, more forward than I'd planned.

She smiled, trying to hide a laugh. "No. I don't. Would you like to carry on this conversation then?"

"Exactly… Will your parents be worried you're going off with a complete stranger if I pick you up tomorrow? At… noon?"

"No, they won't mind. I should get going anyway before my dad or brothers wake up."

"I'm assuming you need a ride?"

"Probably… I'm sorry. I don't mean to make you leave the house so late."

"This wasn't your fault, it's no problem."

I grabbed my keys from the counter as we walked to the Volvo.


	3. Chapter 3

Once I got home, I immediately went up to my room and fell on my bed, pulling up the covers. There were so many thoughts running through my head… I almost didn't know what to think.

One of those many thoughts… was just the Cullen's in general. There was something about them… Not even their appearance, which I'll get to later. No, something about their atmosphere. See, I was usually very… uncomfortable around people. But they had this essence that made me feel so at home. Like there was nothing to worry about.

And then there was Edward. He couldn't read my mind. Why not? I'm glad it's this way, of course. My mind is so… unusual. It's mine, and I don't want it violated. I would hate for someone to be able to read my thoughts.

Another thought, why wasn't any of this weird to me? I think I read too many comic books when I was younger. Watched too many Sci-Fi movies. Ever since I've seen how interesting life could be, everything else was just so boring. I'd always just felt like my life should be different. I've always been waiting for that thing to happen that sets me apart.

And lastly… The powers that the Cullen's had couldn't be the only thing. There had to be something else. The way they looked… I can't explain it. I can just tell. There's something else that's… different about them. What is it? What the hell could it be? I guess Edward would explain tomorrow.

And when I woke up the next morning… I couldn't help but wonder if last night was a dream. I would've sworn it was real. But it seemed so distant, and out of place. Once I was up for a few minutes, it hit me. It was real. It had to be. Though distant, it was so clear.

This is a random thought, but it needs to be documented here. When I woke up, I remember wishing I had dreamt. I wished I had a dream that explained something to me. I hadn't had a dream in two years, though. At least not that I remember in the morning.

Anyway, I quickly got dressed- jeans and a tight green t-shirt, nothing fancy. I brushed out my hair and put it up in a ponytail because I didn't have time to do anything else. Brushed my teeth, and put on a sweatshirt. That's when I saw the Volvo outside.

I told my dad I was going out with a friend and I'll be back soon as I ran out the door before Edward could knock. No one needed to know who I was going with. I guess it's stupid, but I wanted this to be just me. Just my thing. I don't want my family to know anything about the Cullen's.

"I could've come to the door." Edward chuckled as I stepped outside, and he opened the passenger seat door.

"I know." I smiled at him when I got in.

He followed my lead by getting back into the car and driving off. "So is there a reason you rushed out so quickly?"

"Maybe… I can't tell you though. You'll laugh at me."

"I won't. I promise."

"I just… I kind of want this all to stay a secret… I don't want my family to know you… They'll ruin it. They just will."

"Hmm… Is that so? I'll have to keep that in mind."

"So where are we going?"

"You'll see."


	4. Chapter 4

We got to our destination much too soon. Maybe it's just me, but there's always something sad about ending a long car ride. Sometimes, I can't even think of a reason to get out of the car. I just want to sit there, and never get out. Although knowing Edward was waiting was more than enough motivation this time. In fact, he opened my door for me. It sounds stupid, but I thought it was the sweetest thing. Nobody does those gentleman-like things anymore, and I really thought it was special that Edward did…

Anyhow, he grasped my hand and led me opposite the trail that led through the woods. I looked up at his face and saw his smirk; needless to say it was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. I couldn't help but smile back.

"So, is this where you're taking me? The woods?"

"Give me a little more credit than that, Lucy." He replied, as we began walking. This was the first time I really, really noticed him. The way his entire body looked. He wore a lighter grey t-shirt which defined his chest muscles, and khaki pants. He had bronze hair that spiked and twisted around in a way that made me want to kiss him all day.

There wasn't much conversation as we walked, there didn't need to be. Just being there was enough, unless he started to say something. And because of the quiet, my mind started to wander. I started to dream up a thousand different scenarios, though I knew they would never really happen.

_Lucy, what are you doing? He doesn't think of you like that. Drop your expectations before they get out of hand. _I took a much needed deep breath, and immediately looked down when Edward turned and glanced at me.

"Are you alright? We're almost there."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." Oh, God. That always sounded so wrong, but so familiar. It had been my answer for everything since the 7th grade. Every time anyone asked how I was, the answer was always fine, even when I was dying inside. Though, I was being quite honest this time… I guess I was just too used to hearing those words as a lie.

This was when I realized it. Around Edward… I was happy. Better than happy, actually. Do you know that feeling of complete euphoria? When it seems as though your blood is rushing and pumping because it's laced with pure adrenaline, built out of just happiness? Edward caused that in me. I hadn't felt that since I was five.

"The clearing up ahead." He pointed, and I nodded, walking a little faster now that it was in seeing range. We took the final steps through the trees and what I saw… was really insane. In a good way, of course.

Calling it a meadow seemed so ordinary for a place so pretty. The air almost glittered as it reflected off the sun. Small flowers bloomed from the green grass. The place was actually quite small, but a perfect circle.

"Do you like it?..." He asked, almost nervously.

"I really do! It's beautiful, Edward." A smile broke through my face. He smiled too and took my hand, leading me to the middle of the circle. His skin was the same as Alice's had been the other night. Like ice. And that reminded me of the entire reason we were here. So he could explain why his family was so… different…

My curiosity got the best of me as I sat down on the grass. I wanted to know now… But I didn't want to push, so I bit my lip to stay quiet. Of course, Edward noticed.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah, I was just thinking…"

"About the entire reason we're here?" He smirked again cockily, raising an eyebrow. I giggled quietly and nodded.

Edward hesitated for a minute, probably figuring out the best way to say it. The moment seemed to last forever, and I wished I could quiet down my heartbeat.

"Do you believe in vampires, Lucy?" Well, I guessed he decided to come right out and say it…

My smiled widened and I nodded excitedly, biting on my lip again. "You're a vampire?" But his face dropped into a frown.

"That doesn't… frighten you? Or make me seem insane?"

"No, no! Not at all. You have no idea how… happy that makes me!"

"I could easily kill you on accident. How does that not bother you or worry you in the slightest? I think I'm missing something here… Or something is very clearly wrong with you…"

"Both, probably. But… I'm not quite sure how to explain. I mean, I've always been interested in those supernatural like things… And I've always felt… out of place. My entire life. Just like something was never right. This was meant to happen, Edward. It's meant to be this way. I don't feel so wrong anymore. I belong in your world. I can feel it."

"That does make sense… And it explains how calm you were about everything yesterday night as well. And speaking of, I believe there are a few things I left out."

"Like?" I sat up straighter, ready to hear more.

"In all the fuss, I forgot to mention that Jasper can not only sense your emotions, but change them as well."

"To anything? Happy, sad, nervous?"

"Yes. To anything at all. I believe I never got to explain who Carlisle and Rosalie were either."

"Right, you didn't."

"Well, Carlisle is Esme's husband. We consider them our parents. Then Rosalie is Emmett's wife, and I would consider them my brother and sister. Along with Alice and Jasper, who are married. We stage as a family, all adopted, so people won't figure out or secret."

"That's… clever. But, wait. You're not… married or anything?"

"No… I'm not… And that's kind of where you come into the situation. Alice saw us… together… She saw that this was the only way you'd stay safe… And I don't want to force you into anything, if you're not interested. But you're important to me now, Lucy. I need to be able to keep you safe."

I nervously looked to him again as I moved a little closer, setting my hand on his cheek. "You're important to me too. So, so important." Quickly, I pressed my lips to his cheek, shaking slightly with nerve.

Then he pulled me against him, so I was sitting on his lap, and he secured his arms around me. His lips brushed mine so lightly before he kissed me. Maybe it was the way he had to be so careful, though he was so strong that made this kiss so special. His lips were hard and cold, but the kiss was so soft, so gentle, and so warm. It was perfect.


End file.
